The Doctor's Daughter
by caitlinlewellyn
Summary: He thought she was just another companion...


Valerie was going to bed one night when a big blue box materialized in her bedroom. She knew that noise and when she saw the TARDIS she knew it was the box in the stories her mother used to tell her before bed when she was little.

The Doctor came out of the TARDIS. "Oh hello!" He said very winded, his clothes torn to bits. "Who are you?"

"My name is Valerie." She told him. "And you are The Doctor, correct?"

"Yes. You've heard of me? Anywho, want to go on an adventure Valerie?" He grabbed her hand and took her into the TARDIS. "Well?" He asked.

"You want me to say it's bigger on the inside, don't you?" She laughed.

"Who are you?" He had no one act like she was.

"I told you. Valerie. Where are we going, Doctor?" She smiled.

* * *

"Doctor!" Valerie yelled, looking for him. They were being chased by the Daleks. She found him unconscious. "Bloody hell!" She dragged him the rest of the way to the TARDIS. "Okay girl… How do I fly you?" She read the Gallifreyan on the screen.

The Doctor started to wake up. "Valerie?" He felt the TARDIS moving. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"Running! The Daleks were trying to kill us!"

"You know how to fly her? You know about the Daleks?" He stood up. "Tell me who you are!"

"Spoilers!" She smirked.

"No… River?"

She shook her head. "Valerie. Valerie Song. River's daughter."

"River's daughter? How does River have a daughter? How old are you?" He was a genius, but today this girl confused him.

"I was born about three years ago in the time period you picked me up in, but mom and I time travel. I stayed about ten years starting in 1843 because my manipulator broke… I am about seventeen now, maybe eighteen."

"Still doesn't explain how you can fly my TARDIS."

"Gallifreyan isn't hard to learn when you are a time lord." She smirked.

"Time lord? You're lying! Is it possible? River and I… Oh… Oh! Idiot!" He hit his head. "Valerie…" He put his hand on her cheek.

"Hello father." Valerie smiled with tears in her eyes. "So where to next?"

* * *

They had the best adventures together. "Won't your mother be worried about you? We should get you back home." The Doctor suggested.

"Mum's at the library. She said she would call me when she gets back." She pressed some buttons to steady the TARDIS.

"Library? No…" He teared up. He told Valerie how her mother saved his life that day. She ran to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

Valerie wasn't the same after learning of her mother's death.

"Valerie!" The Doctor called her into the console room. When she came in he gave her a wrapped present. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks…" She opened the gift. It was a locket with a picture of him and River. "I love it." She smiled.

"I have one more gift for you." He hit the TARDIS into motion.

"Where are we going?"

The Doctor told her to go outside when they landed and snapped his fingers locking her outside.

"Dad!" She yelled. "Don't do this!"

Amy, Rory, River, and the Eleventh Doctor came outside at the sound of the TARDIS. "Hello." The Eleventh Doctor said. "Why were you in my TARDIS?"

"Your future TARDIS." Valerie said.

"Why would I risk crossing my own timeline?"

"My birthday present." She ran to River and hugged her.

"Why hello sweetie." She laughed.

Valerie looked up at the Eleventh Doctor with his same green eyes. "I am your daughter…"

"Who did you have a daughter with?" River hit him.

"I think you… Look at her hair." He said, taking notice of Valerie's curly hair.

"So you're Amy and Rory… Grandma and Grandpa." Valerie smiled.

Valerie answered their questions. She told them how she was a time lord, but since her mother was a time lord turned human that they didn't know to what extent. They went on a picnic and talked and talked. The Doctor brought back the TARDIS to pick her up. "I have something to show you!" Valerie told her family and got up. "I'll be right back." She headed toward the TARDIS.

A Dalek had gotten through the time vortex and scanned Valerie. "Doctor DNA! Exterminate!" It shot her and she dropped to the ground. "Val!" River cried and stood up, shooting the Dalek in the eye stock.

The Eleventh Doctor ran to Valerie. "Hey it's okay. I need you to regenerate. Have you ever done that before?"

"No… We don't… know if I… can…" She gasped.

The Eleventh Doctor teared up."Okay. Just think about regenerating. Just think about it." He held her hand.

She tried so hard to regenerate. She released her grip on his hand and went to sleep.

"No…" He cried and turned to River, who was sobbing in her father's chest.

The Doctor materialized the TARDIS around her. He started to fly the TARDIS away. "No! Bring her back!" The Eleventh Doctor yelled. The Doctor had released some memory worms to erase that day from their memory.

* * *

The Doctor went around the universe, grieving. He kept Valerie in her room. It had only been a few days and The Doctor had traveled to many new worlds. He went into Valerie's room and sat by her bedside. "You cannot leave me… You are all I have left." He held her hand and lied his head down on her bed.

Valerie breathed out and some regeneration energy came out.

"Val?" The Doctor looked up from the bed.


End file.
